1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a heat dissipating device and a manufacturing method thereof; more particularly, to a heat dissipating device without any welding manner and a manufacturing method of a heat dissipating device by using an injection molded member.
2. Description of Related Art
The chip of the electronic device is capable of fast operation so as to generate extremely high temperature, so that the chip needs to dissipate heat by connecting to a heat dissipating device for enabling the temperature of chip to be maintained below the critical temperature of chip. The conventional heat dissipating device includes a plurality of components, and the conventional heat dissipating device is manufactured by assembling the components, and then fixing the components by welding.
However, the construction and the producing process of the conventional heat dissipating device takes too much manpower costs. Specifically, the producing process of the conventional heat dissipating device is related to the construction of conventional heat dissipating device, so that the construction of conventional heat dissipating device needs much manpower to manufacture and is resisting automatic process to be applied on the heat dissipating device. According to the statistics, forming the conventional heat dissipating device by the above producing process (i.e., assembling and welding) requires fifteen people each spends six minutes to complete.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.